Crystal Blood: Dante
by dorukuboruu007
Summary: This is a DanteXOC pairing! Mwuahahahahaha! . R&R Pwease!
1. Chapter 1

(PUBLISHED)

"Crystal Blood"

"OUCH!!" cried Jessie, "Stupid heels!!! I'll never wear one of these again!" she continued on walking towards the shop limping. She looked up to the big sign that says "Devil May Cry" she entered the facility just to be greeted by a little blonde girl.

"YAAY!! A custome-" she stopped and gave her a weird look She looked at her from head to toe, why wouldn't she? Jessie is wearing an awefully revealing outfit, her black tubetop almost hanging down showing a great amount of cleavage. Her jean skirt, short enough to show her under garment and her black boots comes up to her knees with the left heel broken.

"W-What?" Jessie asked wryly, "D-Do I have something on my face?"the litle girl turned around to face a man sitting by the desk. "HEY DANTE!! There's a woman looking for you!" she yelled, her hands on her waist, "Why do you always bring girls in here?! IT's not good for the business." she then left and ran towards upstairs leaving her and the man named Dante. She stood there by the entrance frozen as he slowly approach her. His eyes and silver hair looked intimadating to her, she meekly waited for him to get closer.

"Well now, I wans't expecting a 'visitor' today...."he said as he gestured for her to follow him. She folowed, still limping from the broken heel. He sat in his desk while he pushed a chair for to sit on. "So, What is it that you came for?" he said looking down at her. She was fiddling with her fingers, afraid to even look him straight in his eyes. Dante reached for her but as soon as his hands touched her shoulders she flinched. "I'm sorry, I-I..." she stammered "I need your help, Dante the devil slayer" A chuckle came out of Dante's lips.

"Sorry lady, but no can do" tears rolled down her cheeks to hear his reply.

"why can't you? I'll do anything , I'll pay you as much as you want just please help me!" dante sighed in defeat, It looks like Dante has to save another 'Damsel in Distress', what can he do when this girl is already giving him the teary-eyed look and it was wrong for him to deny such a simple task. "Alright, I'll help.... as long as you pay me good that is." Jessie smiled and felt relieved.

Dante and Jessie walked down a narrow street, it was empty and eerily quiet. The two of them were silent, neither of them attempted to even emit a word. Jessie was starting to feel uncomfotable with the clothes she's wearing. She should have changed clothes before she went with Dante, first Dante suggested she stay but the feeling of being glared at by the little girl named Patty wasn't what she really wanted. So far nothing was happening out of the ordinary, Dante was starting to feel bored and suspicious about Jessie. He thought it would be exiting since Jessie seemed to be so desperate for help. But the thought of the endless money she would pay him kept him to keep his mouth shut about it.

"So you don't seemed to be the kind of girl to wear that kinky outfit.." he finally said breaking the silence between them. Jessie was startled, making her jump. "Huh? What?" she looked up at him. "Oh you heard me." he teased. Jessie shrugged in response. "i dunno, a friend actually recommended me to you and told me that i would probably need to dress up like this just to persuay you to help me, and i actually broke a heel in the " she lifted her left leg showing the heel that was broken. "Actually screw this! I'm not putting up with this anymore." Jessie unzipped the zipper of the stiletto boots and tossed it aside. Dante chuckled, amused by the scene he was watching. "You're a funny girl" he commented, this made Jessie blushed so bad that her face is as red as Dante's coat. She tried to cover her face with her onyx hair and continued on walking with her head down. The rest of the walk was quiet once again, Dante attempted to talk to her again but he could only get a yes or groan from her.

At the end of the street was a large iron bar gate, so it wasn't a street at but a path to an abandoned mansion. Dante looked at the Jessie, whom by the way is still blushing.

"So is this the place?" he asked her, she nodded and was about to open her mouth to say something when she heard a slam. Dante had forcefully opened the gate, she was wide-eyed considering that she knows the gate was unlocked already and kicking it open was irrelevant. Dante already went in ahead of her, waving his hand telling her to hurry up. She ran next to him, closing to the mansion's heavy metaled door.

"Wow" he whistled, looking up at the granduer of the house. "What did you say you want me to do again?" he asked without taking his eyes off of the old contraption in front of them.

Jessie's head lowered, her eyes staring at the ground. "My father was abducted by a demon, he came to our house a couple days ago and hasn't sent anything to me other than their location. I have no idea what a demon would want from my father, and I'm certain my father has no ties with them. I fear for my father, so i came to you for help." Dante, still staring up. He sighed and went on to go inside. As Jessie was about to follow Dante stopped.

"It would be best if you stay here, I don't want anything to happen to you considering you're the one who's going to pay me." he said without even turning around to her. Jessie shook her head in protest. "NO! I don't want to stay here, I want to see my father alive and safe. So whether you like it or not I'm going with you!" She said with her head held high as she walked pass Dante. She was stopped, a hand on her waist, she yelped as she was lifted up high with no effort. Next thing she knew, she was on Dante's right shoulder. Her tummy laid against him, her head behind Dante, and she coud feel Dante's warm hand wrapped around her thighs. "Put me down now!!!" She screamed and struggled from his grasps. He scoffed in response to her screamings. "Hey, if I just let you waltz in you'd be dead by now." he said, Jessie went silent. Dante jumped backwards. "There are booby traps by the entrance." He said taking his gun out with his left hand and firing it towards the spot where they stood once. An explosion came after that, it was small but big enough to kill.

"I'm willing to bet that this house is full of booby traps, I guess nobody likes visitors. Well too bad, I'm crashing this party anyway!!!" He dashed towards the house with Jessie in hand. He jumped up the walls carefully jumping on every landing, Jessie was terrified and was screaming every time she opened her eyes to look. Then at the very top there was an open window, it was inviting and Dante couldn't resist it and he was also getting tired of Jessie screaming at his ears. As they entered the house it was quiet and dark. Jessie collapsed on the floor still terrified from the experience, Dante was looking around to see if there was any signs of danger as he waited for Jessie to catch her breath. "Warn me next time you do that.." Jessie said panting. She slowly got up, her eyes locked on Dante, whom was now staring at a bronze door down the dark hall.

"What is it Dante?"

"You stay here..." he said then he walked towards the bronze doors, Jessie was standing frozen, she wanted to follow Dante but there was a strong force holding her down the spot. She couldn't do anything other than follow Dante with her crystal blue eyes. Dante, who was now by the door slowly opened the door, room within was dim yet empty. No sign of any demons or Jessie's father. He entered the room cautious, keeping his guard up. When he reached the center of the room, he heard Jessie scream. He turned around to see Jessie unconciously hanging at a demon's clutches. The demon gave Dante a wide grin and ran deeper into the dark hallway. Dante was about to give chase but the door shut closed. He cursed under his breath giving the door a hard kick. He looked around the room to find another way out, but the room was completely closed. No, windows and just one door and that was the door he came in. He tried to kick the door again but it wouldn't budge open.

"Great! There goes my Carribean vacation" he sighed as he sat down onto one of the couches, slamming his body hard destroying it in half. "Damn...stupid termites!" He got up dusting himself. He kicked the couch away (what's left of it), he kept cursing when suddenly something caught his eyes. A small lever was on the floor hidden by the couch he had broken.

"Well, I guess this is my lucky day." he said as he bent down and pulled the lever. The room shook, sending vibrations to his system. A light shone into the room, it seemed to be coming from a door that was recently opened. He dashed to the door not wanting to waste anymore time in the filthy room that he was locked in. Then with a smile he said...

"Ready or Not here I come!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

(PUBLISHED)

"Crystal Blood"

Jessie woke up with a moan, she felt the cold hard floor under her. She lay on top of a stone sarcophagus. she helped herself up trying to remember what happened. The only thing she remember was seeing a demon then passing out. When she looked around there was so way out, not even a window or a door. She was surrounded by cold stone walls, water dripping down meanig she must be underground or something. She jumped down the sarcophagus, she noticed she wasn't wearing the same outfit anymore, but a white dress and a white robe around her shoulder. "What the-" is all she could say when the ceiling started to open up. She looked up to see what was happening when a sudden figure dashed right pass her. She turned around to see a shadowy figure standing next to the sarcophagus she was laying on.

"W-Who are you?" she stammered in fear. The figure grinned showing a perfectly lined fangs. Then in one bold move, it revealed itself to her. To her shock, it didn't looked like a vicious demon, but instead it was a man; an angelic looking man. She stared at him, it's serene green eyes looking bakc at her, but there was something she caught behind his eyes; malicious intent to kill. Jessie took a step backwards as the man slowly walked towards her. Her heart was pounding fast in fear and nervousness.

"What do you want from me? Where's my father?" she cried. The man didn't answer, he still has the grin on his face which was really making Jessie fear for her life. _Where's Dante? Where is he, I need his help!_ she thought, still backing away from the man until she hit the cold wet wall behind her. She was trapped and nowhere else to go.

"Hello Jessie, Its nice to finally meet you." the man said raising his hands to touch Jessie's face. He caressed it making her flinched in disgust. "Your father has mentioned you so may times that I couldn't resist the urge to see you, and so here you are." Jessie's eyes narrowed, eyeing him. "What do you mean?" she asked. The man laughed, swinging his arms away from her like a mad man. He turned away from her. Jessie followed him with her stares, she carefull eyed the room too, to see if there was anyway to up through the hidden way in the ceiling.

"Where's my father? What have you done to my father?" she yelled at him aggressively. He gave out a low chuckle, "You father?, Don't worry he's safe now if that would make you feel better...." he turned to her his eyes wide in excitement.."To tell you the truth, your father is merely a bait; it is you who i really want. You and your crystal eyes." Jessie shuddered, she was too afraid now to even move a muscle...Where the hell is Dante! She is so gonna cut his payment for this!

~~~~~~~Meanwhile Dante~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell?! Dante exclaimed as demons kept attacking him endlessly, his guns ebony and ivory were almost out of ammo and he still can't find Jessie. He was beginning to think that this was all a trap to get to him. Then for some reason, he felt a strange aura coming from beneath him. "Get outta my way!!" He jumped as he slashed the demons with his overgrown sword. Slowly the demons retreated one by one and disappeared leaving Dante standing at the hallway panting for a bit. He checked his guns, there was a few bullet left in each so he decide to use his sword for the moment. The hallway getting darker and darker in every step he takes, the walls were illuminated by some kind of light that just makes the portraits of unknown people looked wicked. Dante wasn't afraid of anything, the only thing he feared at the moment is losing the girl, he might not get his payment if she's gone..(greedy bastard --.--)

From the distant, Dante could see a stairway that goes down. He ran to it and and slid down the wooden railing landing with both feet when he reached the bottom. The room below was dim, but there was enough light for him see. He couldn't tell where the light was coming from, he turned around to see that the stairway was gone like it wasn't really there from the beginning. He scoffed and continued on walking.

"Great... This place is like a maze...or yet it must be alive. Well, time to get this party started!" This time, Dante didn't bother using the doors (not that it matters, there was no doors). He demolished wall by wall, creating his own pathway. He was in too much of a hurry to worry about where he's going. In every room he enters there's always demons greeting but as said before, he was in too much of a hurry. Dante's commotion was making the whole house shake, every booby traps activates whenever he steps on but them but he always comes out unharmed. Well he is a demon, halfdemon I should say, son of Sparda...he's pretty much indestructible.

The man cursed under his breath as he heard loud explosions coming from above. He looked back Jessie who was smiling at him. She knew something that he didn't, he dashed to her and grabbed her by the throat.

"What's happening" He said gritting his fangs in anger. Jessie chuckled with confidence. She's confident enough that Dante would come and save her on time. He grabbed her on her throat choking the life out of her, its as if by doing so, whoever was causing the commotion would go away. But it didn't worked, it only made her gasp for air as he squeeze her to death.

"Let go of me! Let go of me you filthy bastard!" she said struggling to say each word to him. He pressed her against the wall, leaning his face close to her. "I will if you start crying...I want it so you will give to me!" she struggled wailing her legs trying to hit him with a kick. Whatever he wants it would be a challenged. She has never cried before, never that she couldn't remember. To her it was odd before. Even in pain, she never cried for real before...when she wants everyone to see her cry she always has to put fake tears and just act smoothly but never for real. Like the one she pulled on Dante.

"W-what are you.....talking...about?" she said spitting on his face. He tighten his grip, she grimaced in pain.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about....Give me your crystal tears!" No matter what she do, no tears came out. Other people thought she was heartless and an ungrateful daughter when her mother died, she didn't care what people thought...she just can't no matter how sad it is..that's all she know.

"Heh.."she grinned even in pain.. "Too bad for you...I..I...can't cry." the man's eyes grew wide in shock and disappointment. He threw Jessie on the side of the chamber-room, slamming her on the stone wall, knocking her unconcious. The man approached her, looking grim and gloomy. "If you just do what you're told to do then I wouldn't have to kill you." he raised his arm, shifting its shape to a deadly weapon, he knelt down, slowly running the blade on her cheeks. He lifted his arm to strike down when suddenly there was a loud explosion from behind him. Debris came down, smoke and dusts filled the whole chamber. When the smoke cleared, a bloody figure stands in the middle of the room. His silver hair, now looked like a scarlet color due to blood. His eyes filled with excitement and joy.

"Damn! I finally found you...You made me run around the house and you were here the whole time!" he said grinning. "I should have known....It's always the basement!" he walked towards the man in full confidence, sword in hand. He saw Jessie laying unconcious behind the man. He sneered at the man in front of him. "You're a bastard aren't you?...You knocked the girl out and you were trying to kill her weren't you? Well you'll pay for that, if you did kill her, i won't get my payment!" he dashed towards him knocking the man next to Jessie. Dante stood in front of him grinning down at him. The man felt humiliated and theres nothing else he hates than to be humiliated by anyone. The man raised his arms, chanting a spell in latin, (which by the way Dante has no idea what it means) bright flashes appeared out of nowhere in front of Dante, blinding him for the moment. He covered his eyes in reaction to the blind light, when his eyes adjusted back to normal the man was gone. His laughter filled the room, its echo bouncing back and forth on the walls.

"Give my regards to the girl when she wakes up...Dante, Son of Sparda." then it disappeared, leaving Jessie and Dante alone in the room. Dante picked up the unconcious Jessie (bridal-style), he sighed heavily, shrugging all the things that happened just moments ago. He looked at Jessie, she was more serene and beautiful in Dante's eyes now that she's asleep. Her pale complexion made her look more mystique and her lips more red and lustful, it made Dante to want to kiss her but just pushed the urge to do so. He jumped up back out, Jessie in his arms and made his way home.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**(PUBLISHED)**

Jessie woke up in a different room, she lay on a different bed. The room was dim yet the window was open which means it was already night. Jessie's head was throbbing in pain, she couldn't quite remember anything other than Dante's voice. _Dante! The man! Dante probably saved me from him_, she thought. It took all her strenght to stand up, she wobbled and her vision got a bit hazy. She doesn't know where exactly she was and now struggling to even think. The room was a disaster, things were scattered on the floor, knives, ammo, you name it; everything in the room thrashed about on the floor. Jessie saw a door, she figured she'd find out where she is if she go out and investigate.

Jessie went outside just to be greeted by a strong smell of pizza. The smell filled her senses and it made her tummy growl in hunger. She looked down the stairway...then she saw him there, standing next to a girl. His silver hair wet, he probably just finished showering. The little blonde girl named Patty seemed to be nagging him about something, she couldn't quite hear them talk. Her tummy made another growl, she was really hungry and the smell of pizza seems so good to her now. She slowly stepped down the stairway, still having problem with gaining back her balance. Dante and Patty, turned to look at her as soon as she came down. "Well, you're awake..." Dante said boldly. She ignored him and went straightly to the box of pizza laying on his desk. Patty and Dante followed her with their looks and to their suprise, she grabbed the last two pieces of pizza and took a big bite out of it. "Hey, that was my pizza!" Dante exclaimed. Patty kicked him on the shin. "You had enough pizza, you gloat!" she said angrily. He turned back to Jessie, "You can hav-" she was cut off, Jessie's pizza were all gone in just minutes. Next thing they know, Jessie is now choking from stuffing her face with too much pizza.

Patty ran to get water for her, she came back with a full glass of water and she handed it to Jessie who now turned blue. She gulped the whole glass and was finally relieved. "Thanks...I was really hungry". Jessie placed the glass down on the desk. He turned to face Dante, her face now looked worried.

"Did you find my father?" she asked concern in her voice. Dante stared at her and was silent, no reaction came out and Jessie took it as a no, he didn't find anything. "I went back over there after I took you back here...but there was nothing there but a pile of rubbles and junk. No traces of the house or anything else." he said holding a cup of strawberry sundae. "The house was just probably an illusion...." he continued on eating his sundae. Patty on the other hand seemed to be mad about something. Jessie doesn't know what to do anymore, her father was the only family she have left after her mother died. Now she's all alone, her father was gone missing and everything in her life is going upside-down. She felt like crying now, but no tears are coming out. Dante stared down at her as she sat down with her hands on her face. She seemed like she was crying but at the same time she looked like she doesn't.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Patty asked holding to Jessie's shoulders. Jessie shook her head, "I'm not crying, and besides I can't cry even though if I wanted to" Jessie didn't looked up to see Patty raised an eyebrow. "You can't cry? That's just pathetic and it make you seemed like a heartless person" Jessie just shrugged it off, Dante noticed the change in her so he asked Patty to go and buy something for her as he handed him a little but of money. Patty took it happily and she went outside skipping merrily. Dante returned his attention to Jessie who was still quiet and sulking at the corner couch. He sighed and walked towards her. Jessie didn't noticed him standing next to her and she's sure as hell wont acknowlegde him. She got to much to think about, besides him....._OH CRAP!!_ Jessie forgot about his payment, but without her father she wont be able to pay him. Her father holds all their bank account and she forgot to open her own, now she's as broke as he is.

"I can't pay you right now Dante, as long as my father is still missing....I'm broke." Jessie finally said to him. Dante scoffed in response. "Just as I thought, I save somebody's ass and I don't get paid for it." Dante said ignoring Jessie....It became quiet, the two of them not sayin a word. Dante went back to his desk, sitting on the chair and began reading a magazine. Jessie got up after that, feeling the tension between them and she approached him. Dante looked up from the magazine he was reading to see Jessie in front of looking gloomy. "What?..."

Jessie stared at him, thinking of what to say in fact she was thinking of how to tell him about what really happened between her and the mysterious man. Dante waited patienly for her to talk, then his patience seemed to cut short when he cleared his throat. Jessie jumped a bit, not realizing that she was getting lost in her own thoughts. "Dante theres something I need to tell you and I need your help." Dante shifted his position, he lifted his legs then crossing it on the table. "Last time I remember I was still helping you yet you haven't even paid me a single penny" he sighed, closing his eyes in act of taking a nap. Jessie didn't appreciate his attitude at the moment, she didn't like how a jackass he's been acting to her right now. "Dante!, This is serious! That man wasn't after my father, he said he used my father as a bait just to get to me!" her face sad in pain. Dante opened his eyes to see her sad face.. "Did he said why?" Jessie nodded meekly. "He said something about my crystal tears? He kept telling me to cry but there was something in me that just wouldn't, even thought I wanted to." Dante was quiet the moment she mentioned 'Crystal Tears'.... He got up and walked towards her, her head looking down. He reached for, holding her shoulder, she was trembling in fear of everything she had experienced not too long ago.

"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt if I help again....but its gonna cost you double." he said as he winked at her. Dante left Jessie blushing, he walked towards his room upstairs. Jessie let out a deep sigh, she felt a little bit better now knowing someone is going to help her find her father and find out what the mystery man really wants from her. _I guess I'm not alone anymore, even though it'll cost me a LOT!_ she smiled for the first time since her father's disappearance and it seemed to her that a little bit of weight was lifted off of her shoulders.

"Alright Dante! Get your butt off the couch and get to work!" Patty yelled at the silver-haired who was lazily laying on the couch. Jessie came down from the room, it has been three days since the incident but no traces has been found yet of her father's disappearance. Nobody has called and the mysterious man hasn't return or anything. Maybe it has something to do with Dante, ever since, her life has been a lot easier for her, or so she thought.

She came down just to be greeted by Patty's whining. "Jessie! do something, Dante has been too lazy for three days now! He turned down all the job offers Morrison gave him and now we're completely BROKE!" that last word was said to Dante. He just shrugged in response, not taking the magazine off of his face. Jessie looked at him, intently wondering why he hasn't done anything, the only thing he did in the last three days was accompany her in her search for her father and the mysterious man. But the trails they picks up always turned out a dead end. "So are we going out today?" she asked him. Dante took the magazine and tossed it aside. "We might as well, I'd rather go out for a bit than listen to her nag me all the time." He got up and walked towards the bathroom. Patty sighed and angrily chucked. "Wow...he got up! I never thought he would....I mean I've been telling him to get up since this morning but ignores me!" she shrugged and walked to the corner to where the broom was. Dante didn't took that long, he came out the moment Patty started sweeping, he grabbed his favorite red coat and off they go.

It was half past noon when they decided to stop for a drink. Jessie was a bit tired now and already losing hope. She sat next to Dante at the local bar. She ordered for a glass of water while Dante ordered for a cold beer. She laid her head on the counter trying to think where to look next, they pretty much looked everywhere but they got nothing. The only place they haven't really looked at was...Jessie gasped loudly lifting her head up. Dante looked at her, almost choking on his beer. "What?!" Jessie paid their drinks and dragged Dante outside the bar. He was powerless at the moment but as soon as they got out he pulled her back. "What's the matter with you? I was finishing my beer." he said. Jessie shook her head.

"No time for that! There's another place we haven't really looked at!"

Jessie and Dante stood in front of large gate of a white mansion located in the outskirts of the city. Jessie walked towards the side of the gate by a post where there were series of buttons and numbers were placed.

"Who's house did you say is this again?" Jessie didn't answer, she was busy pressing button. Then with a beep, the iron gate to the Mansion opened. "Hey I'm talking to you!" Jessie rushed inside not wanting to waste anymore time. Dante followed her practically running now. They reached the door, then Jessie pulled out something from her pocket, it was key. She opened the door with the key, when she did,servants came and greeted them. "Welcome home Miss Jessica" they all said in unison. Dante raised an eyebrow. "So this is your house." Again, he was ignored by Jessie, she rushed up the ivory staircase and into the first room to the right. They entered a study room, probably Jessie's dad. The room was perfectly arranged, volumes of books all perfectly stacked in bookshelves, towering in the room. "Dante help me look, if you find anything weird tell me" Dante sighed and he lazily ransacked the whole room. Jessie was getting frustrated she tore every book out of the shelves until she came across a book that was stuck. Due to her frustration, she pulled it as hard as she could until it bugded with a loud click. Dante looked at her quickly. "What was that?" she asked, Dante wasn't able to answer her back. A trap door opened from beneath her and she fell right into it. Dante wasn't quick enough to save her, she disappeared into the darkness and only her faint scream can be heard as she falls down.

"JESSIE!!!" Dante called out as he jumped down after her.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**(PUBLISHED)**

Dante and Jessie ended up in a small room, there were three doors in front of them. The fall was quite high and dangerous, if it weren't for Dante she'd be dead by now. Dante came to her rescue, cushioning her fall. But she wasn't all that lucky, she broke her ankle for some reason and now she couldn't walk properly. Even though she was in pain, she could still feel Dante's arms wrapped around her and the scent of his cologne filling her senses. "So...What now?" she asked feeling herself blush at the thought of her rescue. Dante walked up to the middle door, he examined it carefully then suddenly he swiftly kicked it. The whole room shook, the middle door slowly opening. "Shall we go?" he said grinning. Jessie looked at him then to her leg, she sat there looking helpless. "I can't walk, I broke my ankle remember?" he sighed, and he seemed to be mumbling something she couldn't quite hear. He walked to her and picked her up with no effort at all, giving her a piggy back ride. They both entered the middle door together.

The door led them to another closed room with two more doors, this time, Jessie was the one who chose a door. She chose the door on the right, that door caught her eyes, it has a small a crimson crystaland was painted with a golden hue, she was drawn to it, as if she knows what was behind the door. Dante opened it, as they went in the room was brighter than the ones they came in from. There was no more door but instead there was a statue at the end. The statue was of a demon, a female demon. "That statue kinda looks familiar...." she said to Dante. He was still carrying her, he doesn't seemed to be bothered by her weight at all ( and yes, she's a skinny ass bitch). Jessie was hypnotized by the statue, she couldn't seem to get her eyes away from it. "C'mon, we need to get out of here" Dante said, waking her up from the trance she was in. "O-Ok..."

They both left the room and tried to use the door on left. They ended up on a tunnel, a very long one that seems endless. "Dante, I guess you can put me down now." Dante didn't say anything, he carefully put her down. Even though she was limping, she still managed to catch up with Dante. The walk was quiet, there were torches for some reason so they can see where they were really going. Jessie couldn't stand the silence anymore, she pulled out all of her courage to try to talk to Dante. "D-Dante...." he looked at her without saying anything. "Do you think that...the room that we were in has someting to do with my father's abduction?...I mean I grew up in this house yet I had no idea that this underground ever existed." Dante was looking up ahead now, it seems like he was distacted by something. "Well, its something we can't ignore...It could be a clue..." he paused. "Your father may be someone or SOMETHING you never knew existed." Jessie stopped walking, her head to the ground. "What's that supposed to mean? My father never hidden anything from me!" Dante sighed but he still continued on walking leaving Jessie a couple of yards away from him. "Believe what you want to believe Jessie, I don't really give a damn what you believe in."

Maybe Dante is right, what if her father is someone she never knew?...That mysterious man seemed to know her father but she doesn't know how or who he is really. She was deep in thoughts that she didn't even noticed that Dante was far ahead and that something was lurking in the shadows behind her. There was a burnt, decaying scent around her...but she ignored it. When suddenly, a hand reached out for her, covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream. She struggled but it was too strong for her, then the thing dragged her back into the shadows

Dante was walking mindlessly, he was quite surprised that Jessie didn't say anything about the last comment he made. Usually people get offended but Jessie didn't say anything and he kinda felt bad about it. "Hey...I'm so-" he stopped, he finally noticed that Jessie wasn't following him anymore. He looked around but there was no signs of Jessie anywhere. For the first time in his demonic life, he felt the panic rising. He never felt this before, just right now with Jessie missing again. "Damn! Where is that girl again?" he ran back the way he came. He entered the room they were in before, the room was empty but then he spotted a pair of Jessie's sneakers. He picked it up and he soon realized that Jessie is in grave danger. He cursed and quickly got up running towards an open door. "Why do I always have to save that girl's ass!" He mumbled. As he entered the first room they were in, the door on the left was open and so he enter there. Suddenly demons came out and attack him, he dodged the attacks, he spinned in midair and fired his guns. Hitting every opponent that's in the target area. He busts out his sword wiping the bigger ones in one hit, he ran again ignoring the ones that wasn't worth the trouble.

Jessie was dangling by the demon's shoulder, this time she was screaming at the top of her lungs. "You let me go!!! DANTE!! DANTE HELP ME!!" she screamed and screamed until her throat started to burn. "Shut up you little wench" the demon said right away, his eyes were glowing red and his fangs bare to show her how vicious he is. She went silent until they came into a halt, the demon threw her into a room and locked her in there. The room was dark, but she could feel that someone was there with her. She could hear the shallow breathing, her eyes were slowly adjusting to and she could see in the dark. There was a man hanging on the wall although she couldn't quite see clearly who it was. "W-Who's there?" she meekly asked. The man was saying something although she couldn't quite make out any words only small groans. "What?" she added... she slowly approached him and now that she could see a little bit, she could see that the man was being held by on the wall by large nails drawing blood out of his wrist. The man was bleeding pretty bad, there was a pool of blood right below him. She looked away, couldn't stand to look him for much longer, she felt pity for the man, she wanted to help him but she couldn't do much anything about it.

"J......Je....Jess....Jessie......" the man finally managed say, but it took all of his strenght to say. Her head quickly turned back to him, she ran to the man looking at him much closer. Her eyes widened, slowly backing away as she could feel the cold blood on the floor. No words came out of her mouth, her father hanged on the wall like a decoration and the sight of it was too much. She fell on the floor eyes on him still.

"N..NO! NOOOOOOO!!" she screamed in sorrow.

Dante heard Jessie scream, he followed it and stumbed upon a cell door. He could hear her sobs and her cries, He kicked the door open to see her curled down on the floor. "Jessie?" he called out. Jessie looked up at him, her eyes swollen and red from crying. "D-Dante! It's F-Father!" he ran to her, she was still crying. This time for real, tears of blood streamed down her cheeks turning into crimson crystals as it dropped down the floor. She couldn't help it anymore, all those years of suffering has gotten into her, her tears just kept on coming and it won't stop even though she wanted to. Dante saw the man hanging on the wall, then he looked back to Jessie, he finally realized what was going on. Jessie was in too shock to say anything more, she was almost saying nonsense to herself. Dante placed his coat around Jessie and went to help the man down the wall. Then out of nowhere the mysterious man from before appeared right next to Jessie.

"Finally! Was it really that hard?" he said sneering at her. "If you did what I asked you before then I would have spared your father's life." Dante carefully placed Jessie's dad on the floor, he then was about to help Jessie but he felt his feet get stuck into the ground. He looked down, the floor was turning into sticky goo preventing him to move from his place. "Well, that takes care of you," he snapped his finger and a pit of darkness was slowly engulfing Jessie, but she was still in emotional shock to notice what was happening around her. "Jessie! Snap out of it! Wake up!" Dante called out, but his attempts all failed. She was completely taken by the darkness. The man laughed and followed Jessie, leaving his evil laughs echoing in the room. "Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!!!!" Dante struggled to escape from the sticky goo on his feet, he grabbed his sword and slashed it with a mighy swing. With a couple of hits he broke free. He looked back at Jessie's father who was now in deep slumber. "I'll be back old man...don't go anywhere." With those last words , he picked up his coat and he left to pursue the man who took Jessie.

Jessie is now staring at the statue, her face in agony and sorrow It was the statue from before. The female demon who she thought looked so familiar. She remembered everything, she kept pushing all the horrid scenes out of her head but al end up in vain. The man stood in front of the statue, holding a handful of her tears. To see those tears, she started to question her existence, What is she really? A human couldn't possibly cry those kind of of tears. Maybe she's a demon? A demon who cries blood. They almost look like blood, crystals....Crystal Bloods?....

The man was chanting some kind of spell, as he slowly raise his hands up into the air. As he finished chanting, the statue raised its arms as if to accept an offer. The man placed the tears into its hands and backed away. The statue's mouth opened and it swallowed all the tears. Jessie sat on the gound motionless as she watched the man approach her. "W-Who are you? I want.....an answer" she finally manange to say. "You want to know who I am?...Well I'll tell you then since this will be the last time you'll ever hear..My name is Michael...And yes I am a human who was chosen by the Dark Prince to do his bidding. The gates to hell is locked and the only way to open it is to use the tears of the 'Sacred Maiden'...your tears. Your father is also HIS servant but he betrayed us by hiding you. I guess a couple of years here in the human world could actually change a demon." The room trembled, the floor was opening revealing a stone spiral stair case that leads down into the darkness.

"We should go now, I"m sure HE'S anxious to meet you." He grabbed Jessie and jumped down disappearing within.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

**(PUBLISHED)**

Dante followed Jessie's aura and he came upon the statue room that they went in before. The room still looked the same except for the big opening on the ground with a staircase leading down. Now he's on the right track and he doesn't want to wait much longer. He jumped down ignoring the stair case, he stretched down tucking his arms on his side so he could drop more faster. Dante landed right next to a pit of lava, the whole place was crawling with demons of all kinds. Dante felt he belonged there for a moment but when he saw Jessie being dragged into a chamber by the mysterious man he encountered before, it all faded away. He walked passed the demons who were crowding around the chamber door, they looked at him and sensed the Sparda blood in him. He ignored them, his eyes locked on the the gigantic door before him.

"Hey! Open this door!...I came to give you something you would really like!" he called out.

The demons who were watching were murmuring among the others. A big demon stepped out of the crowd, looking pissed off. "Give it to me then! Don't disturb them inside. What's a human doing here anyway!" Dante turned around, feeling confident and cool. "Do you want it really?" Dante replied grinning.

The demon grinned back. The rest of demon did the same thing. They felt confident that they could all take him down easily. "Well If you want them, then I'll give to you." he pulled his guns from the holster and pointed it at them. "It's something I love to call 'Personal Delivery'...hope you like it!" he then fired the guns, giving off a bright light everytime a bullet was fired. Dante never fails to hit a target. All of them down, they never expected it, they didn't even know what hit them. The demons who were left surrendered and fled for their lives while Dante was completely disappointed for not getting a good fight he scoffed and turned to face the door again. It was a big door, almost impossible for a normal human to open. Well, good thing Dante is not just human, so he'd be able to open the door easily.

Dante kicked the door, but it didn't budge, It seems like it was locked from the inside and it prevented him to open it outside. He gave it another kick, it almost open but, like the last time, it didn't open. Dante was getting pissed off, and the longer he takes his time opening the door, the more in danger Jessie's life would be. He paced back and forth thinking of a way to get into the side of that door, when he suddenly realized that what the hell was he still doing there thinking when he was supposed to save Jessie. He kicked and punched the door, it was so hard that it was slowly making a big hole in the middle. He collected all his strength in one fist and gave out a loud cry, hitting the door in full force making it fly open. "Honey! I'm home!." he said sarcastically as he entered the room, it was a big throne chamber, but the throne was still empty and no sign of Michael or Jessie. He walked in greeted by a foul rotten smell, it was as if thousand of corpses were hidden somewhere. Dante ignored the smell, he concentrated on finding Jessie and Michael.

A shadow dashed passed Dante, he saw it but stayed calm. He continued on walking giving little notice on the shadow that was following him. He stopped but didn't look back. "You know, It's rude to hide from your guest, I don't like it personally. Why don't you come out before I put my lead in your head." he said calmly. A man stepped out of the shadows, revealing a skinny figure. His eyes were deep in the socket that it made him look like he got no eyes. His thin, dry lips in a grin showing his sharp teeth wet with drool. "Finally, I was beginning to think that I'm not welcome here." The man stood there, there was somethign about him that loked a kinda familiar to Dante but he couldn't get himself to think who it was.

"Hello Dante, I thought you would never come." he said playfully. Dante shrugged and walked towards him. "Why wouldnt't I? You took something that belonged to me." The man laughed at him. "The girl don't belong to you Dante. She belonged down here." Dante's grin disapeared from his lips, he didn't like what the man had just said."Who are you, really?" he was starting lose his patience, and the man was getting annoying to Dante. "Don't you remember me Dante?" the man shifted shape, he was demon shape shifter, it took form of the man who abducted Jessie's father and then her. The figure laughed a sinister laugh, to his annoyance, Dante shot his gun hitting him right in the middle of his eyes. He stopped, eyes wide in shock and possibly pain. "You're annoying, just shut up for now and I'll come back to you."

Dante turned around and walked the other way. A gurgling sound filled the whole room, it was coming from behind him, thinking that Michael was getting up, he quickly turned back. And there it was , standing in front of him was Jessie. Dante rushed to her not thinking, he caught her as she collapsed down.

"W-Where's M-Michael?" she asked. The crystalic blue color of her eyes disappeared, instead it was replaced by a more paler hue of blue; almost a cloudy color. She have dark rings around her pretty eyes and it was red from too much crying. Dante stared, he didn't like the feeling that he was getting from Jessie. It was as if she wasnt' real or an impostor. But everything about her was the same, her scent of Jasmine perfume still lingered, mixed with the salty smell of perspiration. Her skin still as pale as ever and her plump red lips still the same despite the condition she's in. He held her around his arms, she was trembling horribly and Dante wanted to make her feel safe and secure. She looked up at him sincerely then smiled, and for the first time, Dante felt joy in his heart. Dante leaned down to her, hungry for the taste of her lips. He wanted to make her his'. When their lips finally touched, an eery feeling crept down within him. The kiss was dry and wasn't what he expected, as he tried to seperate from her, she grabbed him. She had a tight grip on him and they were still locked on a kiss. Dante's life flashed before his eyes, his childhood, the death of his mother, everything. The last thing he saw was the angelic face of Jessie smiling warmly at him. _Dante help me! _ She said as her face distorted, shrieking in fear. Dante finally had the strength to pull away pushing the Jessie impostor away from him.

She smiled and got up to her feet like she was never really weak. "You've fallen head over heel for the girl, you didn't even notice that I'm an impostor" there was playful tune in her voice. Dante was down on his knees, feeling a little weak, as if all his strength was sucked out of him. Jessie impostor walked towards him, looking down in disgust and victory. "You're finished Dante, and don't even think of doing anything stupid...If you do then-" he snapped his fingers and the curtain from behind the throne opened, revealing the unconcious Jessie hanging, chained by shackles in both hands. "...the girl dies."

The impostor raised her hand in the action of slicing, her nails grew to sharp pointy claws. She was about to strike when something stabbed her from behind. She looked down at her stomach to see the tip of Dante's sword drenched with her slimy blood. Dante got to his feet, walking behind the impostor. She couldn't move, paralyzed by the shocking pain. He grinned placing a good grip on his sword and pulling it upwards slicing the impostor demon in half. Blood spurted out, showering Dante wet. As he wiped the sticky blod of his face, he quickly darted towards Jessie who was now slowly waking.

The moment Jessie opened her eyes, Dante's face greeted her with a smile. "Mornin' sleepy head." she smiled but her throbbed in pain and slowly recollecting the precious things that happened to her. She looked around frantically but Dante gave her a slight push, telling her to calm down. She did what she was told and leaned back to lay on his arms. He picked her up with no effort, (bridal-style) and walked bakc out towards finally felt safe, and with him she knew that he'd try to protect her whatever may be the cause.

"Hey Dante, whatever did happen to that guy?" Dante looked at her, "You know, that Michael guy?" He pointed at the two pieces of Michael drenched with his blood, lying on the floor. "Oh, well, that took care of him." she said smilingly. Dante wasn't saying anything to her, he was quiet and she thought that it was a little odd for him notto say anything after all that happened. "Did something happened Dante? You don't seem yourself right now,..." no answer. "Do you want me to leave a message until Dante comes back?" there was a slight playful tone in her voice. Dante remembered th kiss he had with the impostor Jessie, he actually thought that it was the real Jessie, but when he found out it wasn't he was pretty pissed off, and he wasn't about to tell the real Jessie what happened. Unfortunately for him, Jessie wasn't the kind of girl who would just let something slip, she wanted to know what happened. She kept bugging him until, Dante finally reached his limit. He stopped and leaned down to kiss shutting her up. She was shock but all went away into nothing. It as just her and Dante now and nothing else, nothing to stop that majestic between her and Dante. It was rough yet passionate at the same time and Jessie was slowly losing herself to him. Dante seperated from her, she looked at him in disbelief but deep inside she was happy.

As they leave, they didn't notice that they were being followed. This time it was different, it wasn't Michael anymore but someone or something else and it's pretty pissed off.

**To be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks has passed since her father's death, Jessie was slowly recooperating from it. Dante and Patty were keeping her company. Dante would take her out sometimes or take her on his 'easy' missions (no demons involve of course). She helps Patty with chores and sometimes they'd go window shopping , since Jessie hasn't really transfered her father's money to her name. For the meantime, she was happy with them. But she got a feeling that it isn't over yet. (Well, Duh! The story is still going!)

In the past three days she's been having weird dreams, horrid dreams that she can't even shake off of her mind during the day. She never told Dante about her dreams, she doesn't want to make him worry about she wasn't even sure of. Even though she always smile, Dante still sensed her restlessness, she's always uneasy during the night and in the morning she was there but was not really there (conciously). Patty was getting worried, Dante doesn't show it but Patty knows, just the way he acted she knows damned well that he is. "Hey Jessie, is something bothering you?" Patty asked, Jessie didn't answer but instead she smiled at her and turned away. "Nothing, I'm just perfectly fine Patty, theres nothing to worry about."

Dante just didn't say anything, but he knows that eventually she'll tell him. She wasn't just ready yet to tell them. "Jessie! I kno-" Patty stopped, Dante held his hand up to shut her up. "Leave her alone for now, she'll tell us if she wants to." The day went by, Jessie was still quiet and always creepily smiling. She was about to go to bed when Dante stopped her. He looked at her as if to tell her that she can tell him anything thats was bothering her. "Dante please, I'm tired and I want to go to bed now." she pulled her hand away from his grip, walking upstairs without looking back at him and disappeared as she entered the room. Dante sighed and gave up for the night, he'll keep waiting until she's ready. "Women..." he muttered and went to sleep at the couch.

_"Jessie...Jessie....Kill him Jessie...Kill HIM!"_ Jessie slowly got out of bed, she wasn't feeling well and she didn't seem to have control of herself. A man stood in front of her, only his silhoutte can be seen and his red glowing eyes. _"Kill him Jessie and you're free to come home with me...."_ he said and disappeared. Jessie slipped out of the room without being heard by Patty, who was sleeping next to her on the bed. Dante slept downstairs on the couch and she was heading there, a dagger in hand. _Yeessss Kill himmmm!!!" _The voice echoed in her head as she slowly approach Dante. As she was already next to him, she raised the dagger and struck him down by his arm. Dante was awaken by the sudden pain, he looked up to see Jessie standing, the bloody dagger in her hands. "Jessie?" he said as he quickly got up to his feet. Jessie just stood there, she seemed to be in trance. And Dante, he thought it was another impostor Jessie struck her by the stomach sending her flying, hitting the wall on the other side of the building. Patty heard the commotion downstairs, she scrambled to her feet and ran outside. Dante stood infront of the unconsious Jessie. "Dante! What are you doing?" Dante looked up to her, emotionless, and looked back to Jessie. She stirred and moaned, when she opened her eyes, Dante was the first one she saw. Patty ran next to her worried that she might have broken something. "Jessie are you alright?" her voice was trembling.

Jessie blinked twice and stared at Dante who was injured on his arm. "What am I doing here?" She attempted to get up but she felt a sudden jolt of pain by her stomach. She grimaced in pain but eventually got up slowly. Dante was staring at her intently, she still has the same features as the real Jessie and there is no way a demon could enter his domain without him noticing it. "What happened?" Dante heared Jessie's voice, he snapped back to reality and Jessie was now in front of him. "I can't remember anything." She looked down on his injured arm. "Dante, are you alright? I didn't do this to you...did I?" she brushed her hand gently on his bleeding wound. To her surprise, the wound wa slowly healing like it was nothing. She smiled and looked up at him, "I forgot..." then she kissed his hand and tears swell down her cheeks. Dante raised her head and he looked into her blue eyes. It was the real Jessie alright and he can feel it.

"Sorry if I hurt you Jessie, I didn't mean to." Jessie smiled and nodded slightly at him. "Don't think that this is going to be a routine... I'll only show you this side of mine to you and to you only. So don't get used to it" Patty chuckled. "Is that so?...Or have you forgotten that I'm in the room too?" Dante sighed finally noticing Patty in the room. "Go back to bed you little twerp.." Patty stuck her tongue out to him before running up the stairs and into the room. And when Dante finally thought they were alone, Patty peered her head out. "You guys..don't do anything you'll both regret! Play it safe!" she said before closing the door. "What a brat.." Dante scoffed. A low moan came from Jessie, then it slowly it was getting louder, sounding more of a laugh than a moan. Dante looked at her. "I feel so much better now Dante..thanks" as she smiled her true smile. Dante was relieved that she was finally back to herself. Despite all this, he couldn't shake the feeling that something really big is about to happen. And they were starting with Jessie..

"Jessie! Jessie! Wake up Jessie!" the voice of a little girl woke Jessie up. Her whole body was being shaken by small hands. She opened her eyes to see Patty standing next to the bed, her face worried. She rubbed the sleep pf her eyes and forced herself up. "What's the matter Patty? Is Dante giving you shit again?" Patty shook her head, "N-No..." her voice quavering "Dante is going to do something REALLY stupid! He left early this morning and I have a bad feeling about left a note saying he'd be gone for a few days and to tell you not to leave the shop. Trish and Lady are here, they said Dante asked them to watch over us, I really don't like it Jessie, we got to do something.. Dante was really acting weird! Weirder than before!" Patty explained nonstop, it was getting her worried, she assured Patty that nothing bad is going to happen, but she told Patty wouldn't even convince her. Jessie walked out of the room with Patty behind her. There were voices of two female, as she came into view...a blonde woman wearing tight pants and a revealing top sat on the couch, while short haired woman, with two different eye color sat on Dante's desk flippinf through old magazines.

"H-Hi..." Jessie finally managed to say. The women both looked up at her, they seemed nice, although the blonde one looked familiar. She looked like the woman from Dante's picture frame on his desk. Must be a friend...or..she shook it off and she smiled at them. "M-My name is Jessica, but you can call me Jessie." The short haired one smiled warmly. "Ah, so you must be the girl Dante was talking about...Just call me Lady, they all do" the blonde one got up and walked to her. "My....you're a pretty one, I'm not sure how Dante fished you up." her hands on her chin, moving your head from side to side. "Excuse me, but please don't do that.." she said. The blonde one chuckled. "I'm sorry....not only that you're pretty, you're a polite one too...My name is Trish..Dante's old partner." she raised an eyebrow.. "Dante's partner?" she nodded. Lady got the drift and she laughed at it. "Don't worry about it...Dante wouldn't go for a woman that looked like his mom!" Trish scoffed and glared at Lady. "Don't you mean, I wouldn't go for man like Dante!" she looked at Jessie. "You should be careful when you're alone with Dante..he's a dangerous man." Jessie smiled awkwardly.."I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
